Pages from a Vampire's Journal
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place after Caleb and Olivia's wedding and the finale of Port Charles. How will Olivia handle the news that Allison carries Caleb's child?
1. Freaking Out

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's Port Charles. I don't own Port Charles, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*

Entry One:

It is our wedding night and what should have been the most joyous moment of our lives. Sadly, however, it is not. Olivia's heart is broken. Just after the ceremony and the exhanging of our blood, I had to give my beloved the saddest news. Allison carries my child. The woman Olivia despises most will give birth to my son. All along, Olivia and I had longed for a baby to love. When she had taken my ring, she made a wish that she came to regret. She had wished that I would experience a night of flaming passion that would result in the creation of a child. She got what she wanted, but she is not the woman who carries my son.

Now I am torn between the woman I love and the defenseless child Allison carries within her womb. That baby is mine- a part of me... but my heart aches for Olivia. The child should be ours - mine and Olivia's, though sadly it is not. How will I ever choose between my son and the woman whom I love? Is this the torment I must endure for all eternity for all the evil I have inflicted?

I must go to Olivia and somehow make it right. I have to make her believe that our love can conquer all obstacles. This is just another page in the chapter of our lives. Nothing can separate us. I am hers eternally.

Caleb Morley.

*~Freaking Out~*

It was her wedding night, and Olivia was freaking out. Caleb's statement right after the ceremony had left her incredibly distraught. Allison was carrying Caleb's child... and it was so unfair! She had longed for Caleb's baby, but because she'd made a wish upon Caleb's ring, everything had gone wrong. Now her greatest enemy was carrying her beloved's child.

Right now, Allison's child was the least of Olivia's worries. When Caleb walked into the room, she panicked. "What is it, my love?" he asked as he came to her side.

He slipped his arms around her, but not even his tender touch could soothe her. "You love her. You love Allison," Olivia quietly fretted.

"No, I do not. I made love to her... and we shared a night of exquisite passion, but I do not love her. I love you, Olivia. Only you. That's what tonight was all about... our wedding ceremony. Confirmation of how much I love you... and how I long to make you happy. You're the only one I want," Caleb said fluidly as he gazed into her eyes.

Olivia shook her head. "When I made that wish upon your ring, I wanted you to have the most romantic and pleasurable night you have ever experienced. I meant it for you and me... so I could have your baby... but instead, you slept with my greatest enemy, and now she carries your child inside her," Olivia spoke sadly. "I guess this is the payback I deserve for taking your ring... and lying about it. I deceived you, Caleb... and I'm so sorry."

"I have forgiven you, sweetheart," he stated as he tenderly caressed her soft lips with his fingertip. "I wouldn't have married you today if all had not been forgiven. I love you, Olivia. Only you. You must believe that."

"But what about HER? What about Allison?" Olivia spoke with a frown.

"She and I had awesome sex one night in the stables. That's ALL it was. I do not love her," Caleb insisted as he took Olivia's hand in his and gently kissed each of her fingers. He then lay her hand upon his chest just over his heart. "There's only room in this heart of mine for you, Olivia... and you fill it completely."

"But she carries your baby, Caleb. The baby you've always wanted. Wh- what are you going to do about that?" Olivia asked him with tears glowing in her eyes.

"I don't know, Olivia. What do you think I should do?" Caleb asked.

"I-I'm not sure... " Olivia spoke softly. "You can't just take it... like you tried to take Eve's baby, Daniel. But you'll never be able to abandon your own child, will you? You've always wanted a child... with everything inside of you."

"I do ... I do want a child, but I want YOU more. And I would never do anything to destroy what we have right now between us."

"Do you think this child, this baby you've created with Allison could somehow destroy us, Caleb?"

"Yes, because it's difficult for you to accept that I made love to Allison and impregnated her with my child. But it was your wish, Olivia..." Caleb spoke with a heavy sigh.

"You wanted the baby to be yours... but you didn't get what you wanted..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tears rushed from Olivia's eyes. "It isn't fair, Caleb. All we ever wanted was a baby together. A child the two of us could love..."

"We'll get through this, Olivia. Don't cry. It's our wedding night," he said as he kissed her tears away.

"Make love to me. Make love to me please..."

A slow smile curled Caleb's lips as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her to their bed and lay her down upon it's soft surface. He joined her as the passion between them glowed brighter than the candles at their bedside. "I need you, Olivia. Only you," he murmured as he began to undress her.


	2. Fireplace

***~Fireplace~***

"I love you, Olivia," Caleb said as he thrust into her deeply and held her in his arms next to the fireplace.

"Caleb!" she gasped as he took her to the edge of ecstasy. She plunged over the side as he sunk his fangs into her neck. He drank and drank as he spilled his essence into her body. As she trembled in his embrace, he held her close and quietly whispered sweet words to her. After awhile, her body ceased to quiver. She lay there gazing deeply into his eyes.

Tenderly, her fingertips stroked his cheek. "I don't want to lose you, Caleb. Not after everything we've been through," she spoke in a quiet whisper.

"You won't lose me, Olivia. I'm yours forever," he responded. "I think we should consider having a child of our own."

"How could that ever happen?" Olivia questioned as she began to search his eyes.

"We could ask Michael... he's my human side and maybe he-?"

"No!" Olivia gasped. "I am not having Michael's baby! I want to have YOUR baby, Caleb."

Before he could suggest using the ring to make another wish, Olivia said, "No more wishes on your ring. If we made another wish, you might impregnate yet ANOTHER woman. Who will it be next time, Caleb?"

"Do not worry, Olivia," Caleb stated. "All will be fine."

He kissed her tenderly and tried to ressure her, but in his heart, he knew they were in trouble. He had to go to Allison who was expecting his child and Olivia would never understand. He was torn between the woman he loved and his unborn son. For the rest of his life, he'd have to deal with Olivia's jealousy. If only she knew how much he loved her. Knowing it wouldn't be easy, he held her in his embrace and clung tightly to the moment.

*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*

Entry Two:

_Despite my reassurances, Olivia still doubts my love for her. We've been through so much and I don't want this to destroy our love... not now, not when we are so close to having everything we ever wanted. Olivia will not be happy until she carries my child. I want to provide her with her fondest wish, but she does not want me to use the ring. Already my ring has caused Allison to become pregnant with my child. Olivia has plenty of reasons to worry. A little one grows in Allison's womb. My son. My heart is to intune to his. He is my son... and I will protect him. Olivia will never understand._

_I must go to him, to Allison... and Olivia will be jealous. She will wonder what draws me to Allison's side. She will think I am in love with her enemy. Nothing could be further from the truth. It's Olivia I love, but I could never desert my son. I need to protect him. I have a strong feeling he's in danger. And he needs me. He's just a defenseless baby... and he needs his father. Forgive me, Olivia. I'll love you for eternity._


	3. Cuddle

***~Cuddle~***

Entry Three_:_

_Our wedding night has ended and_ I _must leave Olivia._ I _must go to the woman who carries my son._ I _can feel it... He needs me, and_ I _must go to him. Forgive me, Olivia._ I _love you._

_Caleb Morley._

_*~o~*_

_As_ Olivia slept soundly in their bed, Caleb climbed out. He gently kissed her forehead and caressed her hair. "I love you. You have my heart," he whispered to the woman he loved.

*Please forgive me, Olivia," he said as he quietly got dressed and walked away. *I must go to Allison... and my son. He needs me... and I need to know he is safe."

*~o~*

A little while later, Caleb appeared outside of Alison's house. He peered in the window, finding her in Rafe's arms. She was crying tears of happiness because she had just discovered she was pregnant, but she believed that the child was Rafe's. Why would she think that a vampire may have fathered her child? After all, Caleb was undead at the time of the child's conception, and he should not have been able to create a new life. Olivia's wish had made the impossible become the possible.

"Now I am having a son," Caleb whispered into the wind. "All I want to do is protect him."

For some reason, Caleb felt as though his son's life was in danger. He would be watching over Allison carefully throughout her pregnancy, but he didn't want to upset Olivia. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea that he harbored romantic feelings for the woman who carried his son.

*~o~*

Olivia awakened feeling heartbroken. "He's gone to her. He's gone to Allison," she lamented. She crawled out of bed as hot tears blinded her vision and stung at her eyes. She knew that Caleb was with Allison now. She could FEEL it.

"Caleb left me and I know what I must do..." Olivia said as she got dressed and disappeared into the night.

*~o~*

A few minutes later, Olivia arrived at Jack's. "Jack, I need you..." she cried out when he appeared at the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he looked around outside as though he were looking for Caleb.

"Caleb left me. And he went to her. He went to Allison," Olivia said sadly.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Allison is pregnant with Caleb's child," Olivia sobbed as she went into his arms. "Please Jack, I am hurting so much. Just hold me."

"Everything is going to be alright, Olivia," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her in his embrace.


	4. Under the Influence

_*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*_

_Entry Four:_

_I've returned home from Allison's to find that my beloved has gone. Her jealousy took her from me, but_ I _know she'll be back. When she gets here,_ I _will have an amazing surprise for her. After tonight, all of Olivia's dreams will come true._ I _know what_ I _must do._

_Caleb Morley._

*~Under the Influence~*

He stared down at the ring on his finger. Was a it a blessing or a curse? His ring had the ability to make wishes come true. Right now, Caleb had a wish that could not be denied. As he sat by the fireplace, he looked at the ring in it's fiery glow.

"I wish for my beloved, my sweet Olivia, to have a night of passion which results in a child we both can love," he said aloud. "She's wanted a baby so much, and that's what has lead to all this pain and sadness, so that's what she will have, the child she has been wanting for so very long."

Caleb could feel magic and power radiating from the ring as he made his wish. He knew that the ring had the ability give him his wish. After tonight, Olivia would be pregnant with a child. With it's conception, Olivia's dreams would come true.

But the smile faded on his face when he saw a vision within the flames. It was Olivia... but she was not in his embrace! She was locked in the arms of her former lover, Jack! They were kissing as Jack was carrying Olivia away toward the bedroom.

"NOOO!" Caleb cried out in agony. Had his wish backfired? Was Olivia really sleeping with Jack?!

*~~o~~*

While under the influence of the power of the ring, Olivia had forgotten all about her love for Caleb. Incredible lust had overtaken her, and she was begging Jack to make sweet love to her. "Please, Jack. I need you. Carry me to the bed and make love to me all night long," she pleaded.

"Olivia, I can't..."

"Yes, Jack, you can. We loved each other once. Very much. Please make love to me. I need you now."

She threw herself at him, kissing him hungrily as she fondled his cock through his clothes. It became stiff and began to throb at her skillful touch.

Staring at her, Jack was unable to resist her womanly charms. "Yes, Olivia. I still love you. I've always loved you. And I want to be in your arms tonight."

"Then carry me to your bed," she ordered. "I need you inside me, Jack. So deep inside..."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom.

*~~o~~*

Much later, after the passion had ended, Olivia felt sick to her stomach as she realized she had betrayed Caleb. She climbed out of Jack's bed as tears blinded her vision. What had she done? She had done the one thing she had vowed never to do. She had cheated on the man she loved. She had done exactly what Caleb had done with Allison. And in that moment, she totally hated herself.

Caleb, too, realized what had happened. He was angry, jealous, and devastated. "OLIVIA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed.

He picked up the nearest object that happened to be a crystal vase and hurled it at the fireplace, shattering it against the stone. Sudden painful thoughts assaulted him. He was thinking that Olivia had just gotten back at him for sleeping with Allison. With a heavy heart, Caleb decided that maybe he deserved all the pain.


	5. Cheating

***~Chapter Five~* **

Caleb gave Olivia a dark look as she stepped through the door. She said nothing as she pushed passed him. "Olivia," he spoke in a throaty growl as he wanted her to acknowledge him.

"Caleb... I can't," she said in a sob as she rushed toward the bathroom. Her skin crawled and she needed a shower. She had to wash Jack's touch from her body. As she stood under the hot shower's spray, scrubbing her body, sobs shook her. She couldn't believe she had been so consumed by lust. How could she have given herself to Jack when her heart belonged to Caleb?

Meanwhile, Caleb stood outside the door, scowling as he waited for her impatiently. When she left the bathroom wrapped in her robe, he stared her down with his penetrating blue eyes.

"What did you do, Olivia?" he demanded. "Did you give what is mine to Jack?"

Knowing that he knew, fresh tears rushed from Olivia's eyes. "Yes, Caleb, I did," she admitted. "I- I don't know what overcame me. Please, _please_ forgive me."

"I can't forgive you. Once again, you have betrayed me."

Deep in his scarred heart, he realized that it had been his wish that had caused Olivia to go into Jack's arms, but even so, he couldn't quell his fears that Olivia might still harbor feelings for Jack. His jealousy choked him as he looked at Olivia accusingly.

"It was all a mistake... and I'm sorry," Olivia spoke in a whisper.

Glaring at her, Caleb grabbed his journal and left the bedroom. "I'm not ready to make nice," he said under his breath as he stood upon the balcony.

_*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*_

Entry Five:

My heart aches in knowing that my wish caused Olivia to stray from my arms. She gave herself to Jack... and I am not ready to forgive. I needed her with me, in my arms, but instead she made love to HIM. I cannot help but think that she wanted to hurt me for sleeping with Alison and the passion that she and I shared the night my son was conceived. Now the question remains, will Olivia conceive a child? Will my wish lead to further heartache? Already we suffer so greatly, and I fear that we cannot take anymore. I am so close to going over the edge... I fear I will take Olivia with me.


	6. Careful

_*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*_

Entry Six:

Olivia is pushing my limits. Any minute now, I might snap. The woman I love is in danger. Sadly, I feel the danger lies within ME. I am seething in my anger. I am not ready to forgive.

Olivia does not understand my need to be near Alison and to protect my child. At every opportunity, she tells me I betrayed her by sleeping with the woman she hates. It was SHE who betrayed me. She took the ring and made the wish that caused Alison to become pregnant with my child. She slept with Jack and gave him what is mine. I cannot forgive her. I have to think of a way to make her pay.

Caleb Morley.

***~Careful~***

Caleb watched from the shadows as Alison left the restaurant. As she walked on the icy sidewalk which lead to the parking lot, she lost her footing and slipped onto the ground. Caleb was there in an instant, helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Alison? Is the baby alright?"

"I'm fine, Caleb," Alison stated.

"You should be more careful," Caleb warned. "The sidewalk is slippery due to the ice. You wouldn't want to hurt the baby."

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked. "This baby isn't yours - it's Rafe's!"

"Alison, I -."

"What's this sudden interest you have in me and my pregnancy?!" Alison demanded as she touched her protruding belly protectively. She thought it strange that he was always hanging around her. He hadn't done anything sinister, but even so, his presense made her uneasy. She didn't want Caleb anywhere near her or her unborn child.

"It's nothing," he said. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

A look of confusion crossed Alison's face as she watched Caleb disappear into the shadows. Pressing a hand to her swollen stomach, she whispered a silent prayer for the child growing in her womb.

*~o~*

Olivia had heard of Caleb and Alison's encounter outside the restaurant. When he arrived home in the evening, she confronted him with it. "What were you doing with Alison?" Olivia demanded. "Why are you always around her?"

"I was concerned for my child," Caleb explained. "I have a bad feeling my son's life is danger."

"You never loved me, you love her!" Olivia cried out.

"What the hell, Olivia?!" he yelled. "You slept with Jack!"

With his eyes glowing bright red, Caleb cornered Olivia against the wall. "It's time I reclaimed what is mine," he said as his lips swooped to hers in a fiery kiss.

"You will not deny me, Olivia, ever again. And you WILL NOT give what is mine to another," Caleb growled when he finally came up for air.

He jerked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "No, Caleb! Not like this," Olivia said in a half-sob, but he didn't listen to her protests. His lips settled on hers in a passionate kiss. He ripped away her clothing and took her fiercely, with so much desire and anger that he stole her breath away.

"CALEB!" she screamed as she climaxed in his embrace.

After it was over, Caleb remained embedded inside her core. "You're mine, Olivia. MINE! I will not share you with another," he hissed.

"I won't share you either," she said before pulling him down for another kiss.


	7. Snowstorm

_*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*_

Entry Seven:

The need to protect my son grows stronger. He is in danger and I can feel it. I must go out into the snowstorm and look for Alison. I know my child's life depends upon my protection.

Caleb Morley.

***~Snowstorm~***

Despite the freezing temperatures and blowing snow, Caleb took off into the night. Alison was in danger. The need to protect her and the baby she carried was as strong as his desire to feed. "Alison, where are you?" he cried into the wailing wind.

The bond he shared with the child lead him to Alison's location. Due to the icy roads, Rafe's and Alison's car had gone off a steep embankment. The car's occupants were now trapped within the crushed vehicle.

"Alison!" Caleb cried out as he rushed toward the scene of the accident.

The scent of blood was strong as Caleb ripped open the passenger side door. It only took him a second to realize that both Rafe and Alison had been killed in the crash. "No!" Caleb wailed as he gathered Alison in his arms.

He lay her down in the snow as he pressed his hands against her heavy abdomen. Through her flesh, he could feel his son's heart beating. His child was still alive!

Caleb knew he had no other choice. He had to save his unborn child. His long sharp nails descended as well as his deadly fangs. Both were fueled by the scent of Alison's blood. He tore away Alison's clothes and sunk his nails deep into her abdomen. He ripped through her flesh and the muscles of her uterus, desperate to rescue the innocent baby boy who was trapped inside her and barely hanging on to life.

A moment later, he lifted the blood-soaked infant from Alison's ravaged body. He held the infant against his chest as he wrapped him securely in his coat. "You'll be alright," he whispered to the mewling baby. "I'll take you home..."

*~o~*

Olivia was thankful for Caleb's absence. It had been several weeks since her liaison with Jack. As much as she had been avoiding it, the symptoms were there, and she needed to take a pregnancy test. *Please let it be negative,* she prayed as she waited for the result.

A few minutes later, it was time to read the results. "Ohhh my God!" Olivia gasped. "How will I ever tell Caleb that I am carrying Jack's child!"

She pressed her hand against her flat stomach as she felt sick inside. She paced worriedly as she awaited Caleb's return. She had a feeling that her vampire lover would be furious once he heard the news.


	8. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Caleb was coming home with the baby he was hoping that Olivia would come to love and accept. As he kept his son wrapped up in the warmth of his coat, Caleb spoke to the child. "Her name is Olivia, and she means everything to me. She hasn't met you yet, but when she does, I hope that she can love you. I hope that she can accept you and welcome you into our lives. You're just a tiny, innocent person; deserving and worthy of love. And if she loves you, then you'll have something amazing. I think that the three of us would be very happy together."

The infant whimpered, but Caleb soothed him with his gentle words. "We're almost home, little guy," he said to his son. "Then I will get you warm and dry. I promise."

Caleb stepped into the house and met Olivia at the door. "What have you got there?" she asked when she saw the suspicious bundle wrapped up in his coat.

Very tenderly, he unwrapped the child and presented him to Olivia. "He is my son," he stated. "I am all he has in this world; will you accept him and love him, too?"

Olivia stared at the infant in shock. Very cautiously, she reached out to stroke his silky dark hair. "He's yours?" she whispered.

She then took her hand away, recoiling as though horrified. "He's Alison's baby; not mine," she said sadly.

"Alison is dead... and he's just a tiny baby. He needs a mother to love him," Caleb stated.

"I don't know if I can do this, Caleb," said Olivia. "There's something you need to know."

There was a long pause as Caleb stared into her eyes. "I am carrying Jack's child," she told him.

Caleb was stunned. He knew that the wishes they made on his ring had caused all of this turmoil. He stared down at the ring as his anger seethed through him.

"Say something, Caleb!" Olivia demanded.

He picked up the baby and held him against his chest. "I don't know what to say, Olivia. Nothing I can say can change what has happened."

"This isn't my fault!" Olivia sobbed.

"I have to take care of my son now. Good night, Olivia."

With those words, Caleb walked away. He had to care for his infant son, then he would write in his journal. He could not bear to look at Olivia another moment.

_*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*_

Entry Eight:

My tears are falling on the page... My son was born today, but sadly his birth was not joyous. His mother, Alison died mere minutes before he came into this world. Now he's here with me, and healthy and whole, but I fear I will lose Olivia. As much as I love her, my son must come first. He's tiny and innocent... and he needs his father, especially now that his mother is dead.

Tonight she told me she is carrying Jack's child. The wishes we made upon the ring have brought us nothing but heartache... but as I look at my son, I know that is not true. He is a miracle; a living child born of a vampire. I must protect him and love him... no matter what the cost.

Caleb Morley.


	9. Winners and Losers

**Winners and Losers**

_*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*_

Entry Nine:

I must be straight with Olivia. I must tell her that it was my wishes upon the ring which lead her to sleep with Jack and become pregnant with his child. Once she knows the truth, maybe we can go forward. Maybe we can forgive each other and she can find it in her heart to love my son.

There aren't any winners in this crazy game. Allison's dead, my son is motherless, and although I have my son, Olivia is not his mother, and she's carrying Jack's baby. How can we find happiness in this tangled web of tears and deceit? I can see the answer when I look into my little boy's eyes.

We won't be winners but yet we will not be losers. We will take what is salvageable of this fate that is ours and try to find happiness. I have everything... as long as I have Olivia's love.

Caleb Morley.

***~Winners and Losers~***

Caleb was sitting beside the fireplace, holding his infant son. Olivia walked into the room and hesitated before she spoke. She couldn't seem to find the words.

"You're getting what you've always wanted, Olivia," Caleb said. "You're having a child."

"But it isn't what I always wanted. I wanted your child... not Jack's. I don't know what compelled me to sleep with him, Caleb. I love YOU!"

Caleb sighed heavily as he looked into her eyes. "I have to tell you the truth..." he stated. "It's my fault you became pregnant with Jack's child."

"What?" she asked as she gave him a puzzled look.

"I made a wish on my ring, just as you did. It's my fault this happened and I'm sorry."

When tears filled Olivia's eyes and began to spill over, Caleb looked at her with tenderness. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I just wanted us to have a baby to love."

"I too wish this baby was yours..." she told him sorrowfully.

"And I wish this little guy was yours, too," he said as he looked down at his son. "Yours and mine."

Very gently he placed the newborn in Olivia's arms. "Can you love him?" he asked.

"He's adorable," she said as she looked at the baby wrapped in Caleb's coat. "What are you going to name him?"

"What are WE going to name him?" answered Caleb. "He's OUR son."

More tears fell when Olivia heard his words. She cradled the baby closer as she gazed at his little face. "If you can love my baby... then I can try to love this little guy, too," she said in a whisper.

"Consider it done," Caleb agreed.


	10. Tongue-Tied

**Tongue-tied**

The little one decided to come on the night of a storm. As the wind and rain raged outside, Olivia labored to give birth to her child. In the wee hours of morning, the infant was born into Caleb's hands.

"Is my baby alright?" Olivia asked as Caleb cleaned the tiny body and wrapped it in a towel.

He did not answer as he looked upon the child's face. He tried to find the words, but he was completely tongue-tied. Silently, he walked over and placed the baby in Olivia's arms.

"She's beautiful," Olivia said as she looked upon her daughter. "She's everything I imagined... and more."

"She is," stated Caleb when he finally spoke. "Olivia, there is something about this child..."

"What- what is it?" Olivia asked with a fearful frown as she looked from the baby to Caleb in deep concern. "Is my baby... is my little girl alright?"

"She is," he replied. "She's healthy and strong... but there's something more."

"What is it?" Olivia asked urgently. "What's wrong with my baby girl?"

Olivia tenderly kissed the dark hair of her little girl, cuddling the infant against her chest. She had waited so long for this baby... and she loved her so much. It didn't matter who her father was. She just loved her.

"Olivia, you know I had a special bond with my son before his birth," Caleb explained. "When Anthony was born, that bond became even stronger..."

"Yes, I know," answered Olivia as once again she frowned. She had no clue where Caleb was going with this.

"When this baby was born... when I held her in my arms. I 'knew.' I knew she was mine. She doesn't belong to Jack. She's yours and mine, Olivia."

"How can that be possible?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said with a smile as he moved closer and placed a loving kiss on the infant's forehead. "But I know she's mine. I know I love her, just as much as I love you... and my son."

"Anthony has a little sister," Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"He does," he said as his smile widened. "What shall we name her?"

"I was thinking of Alexandria," Olivia replied.

"I like it. Alexandria and Anthony Morley," Caleb said as he tested their children's names on his tongue.

"We're a family now," Olivia said with happiness.

"We are... and now we can have our happily ever after."

"I really like the sound of that," she said as she reached out for his hand.

*~Caleb Morley's Journal~*

Entry Ten:

_Today our daughter was born, our sweet, precious Alexandria. She's everything I ever wanted and more. We brought Anthony in to meet her, and he was ecstatic to have a little sister, just as I knew he would be. Olivia loves him so much, just like her own... and together the four of us have more than I could have ever imagined. Olivia no longer doubts my love. In fact, she no longer doubts anything. We have everything we ever wanted. I have made her fondest wishes come true... and my own. Happiness awaits us. My heart is full._

Caleb Morley.

The End


End file.
